Pretend is for Children
by LittleDragon5
Summary: Aoshi just isn't one for crowds, or big problems. But his sister is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owed Rurouni Kenshin do you think I'd be writing this kind of story? 

Okay, look at it from my point of view. On one hand I have an over protective brother who tries to stop me from even looking at guys, while on the other hand I think I've fallen in love with one of the most gorgeous guys the male species could ever hope to produce. What's a girl to do? *Sighs* I guess you can't offer me much advice if you don't know the whole story, huh? Well here goes.

            Three months ago I came to Kyoto to go to the same school as my brother, Aoshi, who had been studying on special scholarship. My father saw how much I missed my brother and disliked my all girls school that he decided that we could live in Kyoto for the following two years, seeing Kyoto was where most of our family was anyway. We packed up and left Tokyo. 

            On the first day of school I was extremely nervous, and rightly so. I had a school uniform that consisted of a pleated navy blue skirt that went to my knees and a white polo shirt. I wasn't comfortable and people kept giving me the weirdest looks, especially the girls. "Aoshi," He had decided to accompany me to school and had barely said two words to me since we arrived on school grounds. "Why is everyone looking at me? Do I look like I come from a different planet or is my hair just sticking up in front?" Aoshi looked at me and laughed. I could feel more heated glares aimed in our direction.

            "No, you look fine. I think it's just some of the girls here think that, well, hmm..." Aoshi looked nervous as he waved his hands around, searching for the words that would explain. I looked at him like he was a mime that hadn't realized how bad he was. Then it clicked, it was my turn to laugh.

            "Oh, your fan club, Aoshi-sama." I teased him, remembering how the girls at our old school had basically drooled at the mere sight of my brother. "Should I keep my distance, or do you think they'll figure out we're related soon enough?" As I said it was my first day and I didn't want to be threatened by girls who felt the need to claim Aoshi as theirs.

            "Stay, I'm not letting you wander around until you find your first class. Besides, how do you know that some guy won't try to talk to you? I will do my duty as older brother and watch out for you." I rolled my eyes. We continued in silence until a girl about Aoshi's age came up to us. 

            "Who's this girl, Aoshi-sama?" I bit back a giggle. It came out as a snort instead. Aoshi turned his head to glare at me.

            "This is Kaoru Kamiya. She's new to this school and very dear to me so if you'd let us by Okon." He bypassed her without a second glance. 

            "What are you doing idiot?" By introducing me as Kamiya didn't state the fact that I was Aoshi's sister. Aoshi's last name is my mother's maiden name, Shinomori. My mother was the last of her family and wanted her family name to go on and since Dad had a couple brothers, they gave it to Aoshi.

            "I introduced you. I didn't lie if that's what you're implying."        

            "You didn't exactly tell her the truth, now she's going to tell your fan club that you have a girl friend and what kind of chaos do you think that's going to hold for me?" I tried to give him an angry glare, but only succeeded in giving him a pout.

"Oh, Kaoru-chan, they won't do anything. If they do, I'll just have to tell them that I-" Aoshi didn't have a chance to finish because I had knocked into something hard and fallen back on my posterior. "Kaoru-chan, are you all right?" Aoshi was immediately at my side, but I was already being helped up by the thing, person, I had bumped into.

            "Guess you better watch where you're going 'Jou-chan instead of your boyfriend." He started to walk off, but I being me shouted at him to return which he did.

            "He's NOT my boyfriend and why weren't you watching where you were going if you noticed I wasn't?" I saw a smirk adorn his face.  If you had seen the smirk you might have felt the need to wack him with a bokken at that moment like I had, but Aoshi put his hand on my shoulder.

            "Sagara, this is my sis- dear friend, Kaoru Kamiya. Treat her with respect. Or else." Aoshi growled that last part. 

            "Careful there Ice-man, I might have to bump into her again to find out what the "or else" is. Later 'Jou-chan." And just like that we walked away.

            "What was that?" I asked my brother slightly shaking from anger.

            "That was Sanosuke Sagara. He has a reputation of a being a bad..butt." I laughed at Aoshi's discomfort; he was unable to say a bad word around me.

            "I meant, why didn't you tell him that I am your sister?"

            "I didn't tell because, why should I? I might not be so violently hounded by my *cough* erm, fans."

            We continued along the path in search of my class, but it seemed that we took too long because before we actually entered the building the school bell rang signaling the start of the school day. I sensed Aoshi's hesitation in leaving me when I smiled. 

            "I'll survive like any new student and find my way to my class on my own. Now I don't want the both of us to be late, so go. Go on, shoo." I made waving motions with my hands. Then out of no where he picked me up and gives me a giant hug and whispers in my ear.

            "Have I told you yet how glad I am you are here? Be safe." He put me down and gave me a push in the right direction. 

            After a couple of steps, when he and I were separated by a mass of students and a handful of falculty members, I shouted above the crowd, "Meet me for lunch. You know my schedule." Then I ran to find my class.

                                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            As I entered my class, my face was red from running. I peered at the class and saw some of the same girls that were apart of Aoshi's fan club, but I also saw some friendly faces. There was a small girl in the back who was smiling widely and waving her hand. My teacher decided that I should introduce myself to the class, so I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the horrible questions I knew would follow if I didn't give a thorough report. I then smiled and thought, 'What the heck. Let them make an effort to get to know the real me.'

 "Hello." I bowed to the class. "My name is Kaoru Kamiya as those who approached me and Shinomori-san know. I am here because of family matters, moving to Kyoto from my former residence in Tokyo." I bowed again to signal the end of my introduction and my teacher caught the hint.

            "Kamiya-san sit in the back row next to Himura-san. Himura, raise your hand so Kamiya can find her seat." I looked in the back row and saw that there was only one seat available and then I saw a gorgeous red head raise his hand. Looking at his body I saw a very fine figure. As I came closer to my seat I saw his face which was adorned with an x-shape scar. I sat down and inclined my body in his direction, "Thank you. It was kind of you to point out the only empty seat in the whole back row." 

            Himura smiled and leaned over to whisper, "Sensei has bad eye sight and sometimes it's a wonder if he knows who is in the class. I'm only noticeable because of the hair." 

            We spent the remainder of that class period and the two following it exchanging comments and taking notes on our lessons. I found out that Himura's first name is Kenshin and that he is planning to move out of Kyoto as soon as he graduates due to a bad break up between him and his long time heart throb, a girl name Tomoe. I told him about my horrible experiences at other schools and the fact that I followed my brother here to go to school. I neglected to mention the fact that I was Aoshi's sister since I had decided to let him tell people as he wished. When the lunch bell rang people rushed out of the class to take advantage of the fair weather while it lasted. I slowly packed up my stuff because I knew I was going to have to wait for Aoshi to come and get me, Kenshin took his time too.

            "what are you going to do during lunch?" He asked me like a new friend should.             

            "I'm waiting for Shinomori-san to come and get me. We're eating together." Inside I knew that sounded bad, but hopefully it wasn't as bad as it could be.

            "Oh. Kamiya, do you mind if I ask a question?"

            "Besides the one you just asked?" I giggled when I saw that he hadn't heard that line before. "Yes, go ahead Kenshin. Oh, and just call me Kaoru."

            "Okay Kaoru." He said it slowly like he was testing the sound of it.  "Is it serious between you and Shinomori-san? He's very popular around this school with the ladies and some can tend to be a little more physical when it comes to his affections. I don't want you to be hurt." His eyes became a brilliant mixture of amber and violet, when before they had only been a slight shade of violet.

            "Don't worry about it Kenshin, Aoshi is only my-" My statement was left unsaid as Aoshi walked in.

            "Kaoru-chan, how was class? Himura." He nodded at Kenshin who nodded back. "Come on Kaoru-chan we'll eat in my class. I brought our lunches." 

            "Bye Kenshin. I'll see you after lunch." Aoshi and I left, but as Aoshi steered me out of the room I waved to Kenshin.

                                    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Aoshi? Are you okay? Kenshin is a really cool guy. He might be a good friend." I knew there had to be a reason that Aoshi guided me away from my class room as quickly as possible.

            "I'm sure he would, it's just..." He trailed off then changed the subject. "Does he know you're my sister?"

            "No, practically the only person who knows is me considering how many people you've deliberately not told." I sat down in a chair and opened my lunch. Boy was I glad that my aunt had made it, not my dad, this way it was edible.

            Aoshi looked at me with a pouty face before he began. "I think that the less people who know the better. I don't get hassled by girls wanting my number or boys wanting yours and the same for you. Besides I can keep guys away from you better this way." He began to eat some food.

            "Is that all you think about? I don't have any problems with boys when you're not around and I thought you were man enough to handle those girls?" I placed my chopsticks down on my bento box and stood up. "Aoshi, don't make me-" Aoshi quickly jumped out of his seat and covered my mouth with his hand.

            "Keep your voice down. Besides if this doesn't leak out on it's own within six months, I tell everyone."

            "Two."

            "Five."

            "Three."

            "Five and a half and that's final."

            "Mou! That's not fair Aoshi you're going back up. Four!"

            He laughed and tapped me on my nose, a sign that he was going to give in. "All right. Four, but try not to blow it here on." 

            "Before you so rudely interrupted me, I was about to tell Kenshin Himura that you are my body guard." I felt a smirk grow on my face as I watched Aoshi almost choke on his tea.

            "What ever for?" The look on his face was priceless. I can see it now, bewilderment with a mixture of surprise and amusement.

            I calmly took a bite of my dim sum before I saw fit to answer. "Oh, you know, seeing as you're the great Aoshi Shinomori, lady killer galore, Kenshin felt the need to inform me that some of your admirers can tend to be more aggressive than others. And he expressed a concern for my safety, something that you should also be thinking about." I didn't want to play Aoshi's mystery girl, but it was that or be pressed for every detail about his life. The choice wasn't very difficult to make and it had already been decided for me.            


	2. Stepping Stones

Chapter 2-Stepping Stones

Notes: '…' are thoughts. I trust you can figure out who is thinking what. If not, just let me know. Also sorry for the delay, but I think that some parts in this story are weak, like the end and I don't have anyone to pre-read for me. If anyone would like the job just e-mail me or review. Thanks! Enjoy!

            As I finished lunch, I slowly began putting my lunch box away. I wanted to find out if I was allowed to tell anyone about the fact that we are siblings or if the term, "the less, the better" meant no one. If I was going to try and have any kind of friends around this place they needed to be able to know the truth about me. "Ne, Aoshi?"

            "Umm? What Kaoru?" He looked up from his fried shrimp to answer me.

            "Can I tell anyone? I mean, it's just weird that we're not going to tell at all." I fingered my hair nervously and waited for his answer. 

            "I guess, but check with me before you tell anyone. I know more people here and I can help decide who might tell or not." And as soon as that was done he resumed eating.      "Thank you Aoshi. I think I'm going to head back to class now so I'm not late."

            "Okay Kaoru-chan. Wait for me and I'll pick you up after class." I stood up to go and on my way out the door was accosted by a girl with long black hair and extremely killer red lips. She stood right in my way. I tried to walk past her, but she did that thing where she moved to whichever side I did. 

            "Excuse me please. I would like to get passed." 

            She grabbed my arm and said, "I would like to know how you get invited to eat with Aoshi-sama after only a day at this school?"

            "What do you mean? If you want to eat with him, ask him to eat with you." I endeavored to jerk my arm out of her grasp, which only caused her to grab on tighter.

            "That's not what I wanted to know. My name is Megumi Takina and I want you to know that you don't get to date the cute boys at this school without my knowledge. Aoshi-sama is a special circumstance; he is who I want to date so hands off." She finally let go of me and I sped out of there.

            'Oh my gosh. What a psycho. And how did Aoshi forget to remind me about her? I will have a 'small talk' with him once we get home.' I walked to my class with ease since I had time to read the numbers on the class doors. Once I set foot in my class room I was approached by the girl I had seen earlier that day in class. 

            "Hi, my name is Misao Makmachi. I wanted to talk to you during first period, but then you sat next to Himura-san and talked all class period long, then continued into second, third, and then fourth. Boy you sure did find a lot to talk about. But forget that. I'm talking to you now and that's what I wanted right?" She didn't even give me the chance to answer, she just continued. "Say, would you like to be friends? Then we could eat lunch together and go shopping and have sleep-overs and all that fun stuff. So what do you say?" 

            I stared at her and crossed my arms. "Hmmm… Don't you want to know anything about me before we become the greatest of friends? Like how do you know I'm not a secret agent or serial killer or someone who can't be trusted?" This girl was interesting to say the least. I could already tell we were going to be friends; I just wanted to test her.

            "Let's just say I have a feeling about you. Plus you weren't imitated by anyone in our class so I think I'll go with the feeling. I know that makes no sense, but it will when we learn more about each other." She looked directly into my eyes then, with her hands clasped together in front like she was going to pray. "Would you introduce me to Aoshi-sama?"

            'Aoshi. So that's it.' "No. If that's the only reason you want to be my friend forget it." I can't tell you how mad I was. Aoshi's stupid plan wasn't even working. I didn't want to be the gullible sister that was just a stepping stone into her brother's heart. I walked away, and sat in my seat.

            "Wait Kamiya-san." Misao caught up with me. "Please forgive me if I offended you. I shouldn't have asked that of you. How insensitive of me, asking to be introduced to your boyfriend. It's just…"

            "No that's not it. You just want to be my friend so you can get close to him. What ever you said before was it all a lie?" Now I was hurt.

            "Actually, no. I thought that since you were with him, then you must be a completely, ultimately, ultra cool girl. Meeting Aoshi would just be a bonus. He's like my idol."

            I looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. "What do you mean? You don't have a huge crush on him like the rest of the female population at this school?"

            It was her turn to look at me with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Not really. I have no reason to be into boys right now. I'm trying to prefect my martial arts skills. He leads the kendo club, didn't you know?"

            "Yeah I knew, but he normally practices with kodachi at-," I cut myself off before I said "at home." "So how can kendo help your martial arts skills?"

            "Wait before we start a whole new topic, are you okay with me now, and is the Aoshi-dating thing cleared up? I'm not after your man and I do want to be your friend. Because of you, not him." She took a stance that would suggest she was trying to get the upper hand, but I laughed and broke her concentration. "What?"

            "I'm sorry I'm such a fool. It's just I'm so tried, with this being my first day and all-," The bell rang and class began. Misao just smiled and went back to her seat. I spent the rest of the day talking to Kenshin during class and Misao between periods. Together, those two are so funny. Misao as it turns out comes from a long line of ninjas and wants to honor her family name by keeping the old traditions alive. So she's aggressive and Kenshin is really passive so when we got on any topic that they disagreed on, the argument (that would have taken place between me and my cousin Yahiko) was over before it began. As the final bell rang Misao bounced over to my desk.

            "Are you going to come to practice today? Do you know any kind of martial arts?" Misao, it seemed could never stand still, which she demonstrated by switching from her left to right foot.

            "Well, I do know some. Probably not enough to join the club. I haven't been able to practice for about a year. I'll stop by though." I placed my homework assignments and books in my bag.

            "Please join us Kaoru-san. We are always in need of another member in the Kendo/Martial arts club. I'd love to see you spar with Misao. I'll bet you are better than you think you are." 

            "Thank you Kenshin. But if I do come, I don't think I'll be sparing anyone."

            Aoshi stuck his head in at that moment and frowned. "I see you make friends fast Kaoru-chan."

            I turned my face away from my friends and stuck my tongue out at Aoshi. "As you well remember. Remember everyone in Tokyo?" 

            "Yes. Now let's get you home before your father begins to worry."

            "Oh hush, Aoshi-kun. I've been invited to visit the kendo club and that's what I'm going to do." I stared him down until he sighed in resignation and then turned to Kenshin and Misao. "Come on let's go. What weapons do you two use?" Then we walked out of the class room to the gym, chatting all the way.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            We entered the building and I saw that there were about six people waiting for the club lessons to begin. I joined Kenshin and Misao as they sat in the back and Aoshi walked to the front.

            "Today I would like to test an applicant to this club. Her name is Kaoru Kamiya." If Aoshi was going to say more it was muffled by the chattering of the other members. As I stood up I was stopped by two of the members.

            "Kaoru-chan?" The buffer one asked as the taller one just looked at me.

I just looked at them blankly before, "Shikijou…Hannya? Oh my goodness! Guys!" I was jumping up and down now, and then I gave both of them quick hugs.  "I haven't seen you guys since… I don't know, but how did you guys wind up here?" 

            "Well we decided to follow your stupid-," Aoshi came up at that point and covered Shikijou's mouth with his hand. 

            "Will you stop this happy reunion?" He leaned down and whispered in his hear then turned and did the same with Hannya. Probably telling them about our secret. I just couldn't believe they were here and that Aoshi hadn't told me. "We need to test our applicant."      

            "Aoshi-**_kun," I stressed the kun to let the two know that I knew they knew. "Who said I even wanted to join."_**

            "Kaoru-chan, just join. He won't let you refuse."

            I looked at Hannya; he spoke only when he was giving information or giving orders. "Fine. What do I do?" 

            "Challenge one member to a match and if you perform well enough you can join." 

            "All right. Seems fair enough, I challenge," I made a dramatic pause and looked around at the club members. I saw Misao and Kenshin, a young boy with brown hair and strange sandals on his feet and then I saw the jerk from earlier that morning. Sagara-san. "I challenge…you Shinomori-san." 

            Aoshi nodded and Hannya threw me a bokken. I took a defensive stance and he rushed at me.  I lifted my wooden sword high as I anticipated a head shot from my brother. He switched his attack and went for the ribs. I hit him on the back just before he tapped my side. Backing off, we started again. This time I initiated the fight. I ran at him then maneuvered to the left as he came at me with his bokken. As I used my momentum to turn around I stuck my foot out to sweep him off his feet. I was flabbergasted when I heard his body connect with the ground. Quickly I pointed my sword tip to his neck, and then I noticed that his was pointed to my heart.

            "So what's the verdict?" My voice sounded strange to my ears. It was calm and collected the opposite of how I felt. I helped Aoshi to his feet. This was the first time I had ever gotten close to holding my own, not to mention almost beating him, I felt like my body had moved without me and I was amazed.

            I become aware that Aoshi was looking at me strangely, as well as the rest of the club members. I smiled and shook my head; I'd talk to him later.

            "Nice job, Kaoru-chan. All in favor of including her in this club raise your hand."

I watched as everyone's hand appeared in the air. "Welcome to the club Kaoru-chan." I bowed my head and took a seat with the rest of the group. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Notes: Sorry that this is jammed packed with the introduction of characters and the hint of others, but the idea was just too good to pass up. Any questions, comments or general bits of information, feel free to leave me a line. Thanks for reading!!! Love ya!!!     


	3. Oh the woes of teenage years

Chapter Three- Oh the woes of teenage years.

Notes: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I want to tell you all that I did misspell Megumi's last name, it is Takani not Takina, thank you hitokiri chan for pointing it out. Damn my dyslectic fingers.

            "What made you agree to such a ridiculous scheme as the one Aoshi-baka suggested? I thought you were smarter than that; don't tell me I should be disappointed." 

            "Hannya-san, I can't believe that you think that I actually agreed without argument. Actually, it didn't sound like a good idea then, and it still doesn't sound like a good idea now. But there is no way no avoid it. I guess that we should start practicing." I picked up my bokken and a defensive stance. I didn't think the spar between me and Aoshi had put me up to the same level as his group, but here I was ready to go against one of the best. Hannya didn't normally use swords, but he always seemed ready to help me train.   

            Before we could begin our spar Kenshin and Misao came over. Misao bounced right up to me, while Kenshin stayed back a little. "Hey Kaoru-san, you sure are good. I didn't think that I'd ever see someone as good as my Aoshi-sama, but, wow! So, how did you get that good? Maybe you could teach me on the weekends." That was Misao talking a mile a minute, and mostly to herself, too. It seemed as if practice was over.

            Kenshin smiled at me and nodded at Hannya. "So it seems that you know more people than you think you do at this school, Kamiya-san." At that moment the door to the gym burst open and someone burst in along with them. It was Sagara and he ran right up to us. 

            "Oi! There you are Kenshin. I thought that you were going to show me that math equation and then go to kendo club." The chicken head looked around and saw that the club 'meeting' had already taken place.

            "Oi, Sagara-san," I imitated him. "Aren't you in the kendo club?" 

            "Oh if it isn't the little missy. What are you doing here 'jou-chan? Pretending to learn how to fight like Weasel-girl over there." Misao jumped to the bait.

            "Who are you calling weasel, Chicken-head." She jumped up as if to deliver a kick to his head.

            "Maa, maa. Misao-san, Sano, please stop fighting." Kenshin stepped in between the two as if to try and stop any blood shed. By this time more people were attracted to the argument and had come over. Well, more like the rest of the club.

            "Did you say, 'pretending to learn how to fight' when you were talking to Kaoru-chan?" I silently cursed Shikijou's hearing.

            Sagara-san looked him up and down, measuring his fighting strength. "So what if I did? Are you another of her 'not boyfriends'?"     

            Hannya and Shikijou both looked at me with eyebrows raised. I sighed. "Why is it so important to you Sagara-san? Are you that interested in my life? You barely know me, yet you already chose to insult and tease me without reason. Or are you just upset that I have more friends than you do?" I felt stupid for even talking to him. I should have just ignored him and everything would have been fine, but no, my temper gets in the way. Aoshi looked at me with a frown on his face.          

            Misao started laughing at Sagara, as his face turned red and his cheeks puffed out in anger. "What do you mean by that?" Sagara asked his fist raised, out in front of him. 

            "Sano, calm down. What's your problem, she's new to this school and already you're being a bully?" Kenshin frowned at Sagara as if he was an upset parent. 

            "Argh, like I wanna waste my time on something this trivial. Hey 'Jou-chan, sorry for being rude."  He looked at me as if expecting me to say something in return. I just glared at him and moved my arms around to indicate that I was waiting for more. He just raised his eyebrow.

            "What about antagonizing me my first day, or trying to embarrass me infront of my friends and peers?" I stood there, tapping my foot, arms crossed, over my chest.  

            "Kaoru-chan, why do you go searching for trouble like that? I think that it's time that I take you home."  Aoshi started to guide me out of the room.

            "Aoshi don't be so mean. Hannya, Shiki, would you like to come over for diner? I don't think that Dad will mind and Aoshi here will be there and I know Dad won't mind his brooding presence so why not?" I knew that I was taking a risk, but I was mad, and these were old friends and it would be fun.        

            I saw Hannya nudge Shiki and Shiki smiled. "Who's cooking?"

            "Okay we can go now," I said to Aoshi, who still was practically pushing me out the door. Quickly I turned around out of his grasp and ran back to Kenshin and Misao. "Bye guys. Wait for me out side the front gate tomorrow morning and we'll walk to our first class together." They nodded their heads and I ran back to my brother, smiling.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, it sure is good to see you boys looking out for my children. Not that Aoshi or Kaoru need any protection, but I'm glad just the same." Dinner was done and Mr. Kamiya, or Dad as everyone called him, was ecstatic that his children still kept their old friends. 

"Dad," I whined. "Leave them alone for a bit, they just finished eating. It takes a while to digest the infamous Kamiya cooking."  Dad looked sheepishly at me as I frowned at him and the others burst out laughing.

"She's got you there Dad." Aoshi felt the need to include his two cents worth.

"Well enough of this how was school for you two?" Dad watched as Aoshi and I exchanged looks.

"Yes, how was school for you two?" Hannya inquired. He wanted to see us squirm or so it seemed.

"Well-," I began to tell Dad how it happened when Aoshi interrupted.

"I'll tell him." 

"No, I will. You will undoubtedly leave important details out and keep them to yourself."

"Kids, stop fighting. Kaoru, please tell me how your first day of school was here in Kyoto. Is the education system as good as I am lead to believe?"

"Oh yes dad. It's great. I spent all of my class time talking, because the lessons were so easy." Dad's face resumed its normal expression as he noticed I was back to my playful humor. I continued my story. I told him about everything that had happened that day, especially the parts about Aoshi pretending I wasn't his sister and meeting all my new friends and seeing Hannya and Shiki at practice. "Aoshi how come you didn't warn me about a girl named Megumi Takani?" Aoshi practically spit out his mouthful of after dinner tea when I asked my question.

"Takani-san is a very persistent admirer of your brother. He didn't warn you? I'm surprised; normally he is so protective of you…" Shiki trailed off when he noticed Hannya and Aoshi staring at him.

"You're right. But this whole charade is to his advantage. I think my brother has finally become...," the realization made me upset, "self-centered." I got up from the table and ran to my room before the tears could display themselves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            (Note: This is not Kaoru telling it, it's my view.)

"Aoshi, you had better not be making Kaoru do this- play this role playing game just so you can avoid some advances from girls at your school. Now go up stairs and try to talk to your sister or evaluate your actions." He waited until his son left the room. "Hannya, Shikijou, how much of a threat are these girls to my daughter? What types of dirty tricks do they play?" Papa bear had come out of hibernation and decided he wasn't going to leave until he knew his baby was safe.

            "Well sir, if they ganged up on Kaoru at kendo practice when she had bokken, I doubt that they would get very far. Normally they don't have any arguments with other girls because no one has been able to get close to ice block, I mean Aoshi." Shikijou smirked at the underground nickname given to Aoshi.  "If the whole farce were to be called off there would be no cause for alarm. If it continues, I don't know how Kaoru will continue to put up with the harassment I know will ensue. I suggest that Shikijou and I become her pseudo or so-called bodyguards. She has mentioned Kenshin Himura. He is an excellent swordsman and seems to enjoy Kaoru-chan's company, I trust that he would protect her if need be." Information, as it has been said is Hannya's area of specialty. 

            "I see." Dad took a couple of minutes to contemplate what he had just been told. "What of this girl Misao? I don't think I caught her last name."

            "Her last name is Makmachi. She is trustworthy and I have reservations about her going against Kaoru. She has no romantic feelings invested in your son, but she views him as her idol, but since Kaoru almost beat Aoshi at a spar, Kaoru made be another hero in her eyes." Hannya looked at Mr. Kamiya as his own hero. He had led a very large dojo in Kyoto and taught all sorts of martial arts, stopping only when he met his wife and she wanted to live in Tokyo. It seemed his son was following in his foot steps with leading the Kendo Club.      

  "I guess then all we can do is take all precautions for her safety and make sure that none of this gets out of hand. I will not call it off unless it does get out of hands. Aoshi, I trust, is close enough to being an adult that he can deal with this issue as he sees fit. I think that I must say good night to you fine gentlemen and retire to rest. It has been quiet an eventful evening." He got up to head upstairs as Hannya and Shikijou bowed their heads in his direction.

"Good-night, sir." They said in unison and let themselves out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Meanwhile.)

            I heard him before he knocked on my door. He knocked sharply three times. "Kaoru," he called, "will you please let me in?"

            "Go away. I don't want to talk to you." I knew I sounded pathetic but I was a tumble of emotions, sadness, anger, and confusion. 

            "Kao-chan," he stood outside my door lingering, "… Kao-chan, you know I love you. I don't mean to be a selfish jerk. We can tell everyone tomorrow that you are my sister tomorrow, first thing." I heard him sigh and lean his head against the door. I knew I was being naïve but I opened the door before he had a chance to take his words back. He fell face forward onto my bedroom floor. As he lay on the ground I kneeled down next to him and gently flipped him over.          

            "Do you mean it? You'll tell everyone?" I put my pillow under his head in hopes of making him more comfortable since he had fallen down.

            "If it would make you feel better, I'll personally tell everyone. Every single person in our school." He looked at me so honestly and I felt bad for some reason.

            "No. You don't have to tell everyone." His face picked up at that comment, but I wasn't finished. "I just get to tell who I want, like Misao and Kenshin and that stupid Chicken head, Sagara-san so he'll stop saying you're my boyfriend. Is that okay with you?"

            "Yes, that's more than I deserve from you Kao-chan." He sat up and wrapped his arms around me. "I have the best sister in the world." Then he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smirked in disgust; Aoshi was only this affectionate when he knew he had screwed up royally. "Now let's get you to bed."

            It was my turn to rag on him some more. "That's where I was before you came banging on my door." Obliging, I crawled back in bed, then my dad walked in my room.

            "I trust that my Hime-chan is feeling better?" He looked sternly at Aoshi, but I interceded before they got into a fight.             

            "I'm feeling much better, daddy. In fact Aoshi and I have agreed that I can tell whomever I want and that's that." My dad smiled at me and I smiled back. I liked all the attention I was receiving and wanted more. "I was just settling down for bed and Aoshi was going to give me a detailed report about all his fans so I'll know what to expect next time I come up against them." Aoshi looked shocked, but quickly recovered as my dad looked at him. 

            "I'm leaving this in your hands Aoshi. I know that you will do your best to make this good. Good night son." He rested his hand on Aoshi's shoulder before heading over to me. As he kissed my head he said, "Sweet dreams, Hime-chan." Then he left to go to his own room.

            When he was certain dad couldn't hear him he said, "I'm going to give you a detailed report tomorrow, seeing as you are half asleep now and I want to put in all in writing so you have something to reference to. Good night." He turned off my light and exited my room. Within minutes I had fallen asleep.   


	4. Tears and rude awakenings

AN: Sorry about the long update. My dad kind of disheartened me about my writing style. I had him read a paper I wrote for English and he told me, with a bit of apprehension and tone of objection, that my dialogue was like that of a book. Now anyone who doesn't like it can blame the procedure that was drilled into me by my much hated 8th grade English teacher who made us write five pages a week and always made my papers bleed with red ink. The note about dialogue just happened to stick. 

Chapter 4- Tears and rude awakenings

            *Bang. Bang.* "What is going on?" I silently ask myself as I peeled my blankets, my warm, comfy blankets, off my body.

            "Kaoru-chan, get up now or I'll leave before you can-" I jumped out of bed and swung my bedroom door open.

            "What do you mean by waking me up at…" I paused and took a glance at my wall clock, "7:05!! Aoshi, we're going to be late! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Without waiting for an answer I began to get ready for school. "Well, don't just stand there, go fix me some breakfast." With that, I shoved him out the door and proceeded to get dressed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kenshin rubbed his hands together to look like he was trying to create warmth, but in truth, he was just nervously waiting for Kaoru, Aoshi, and Misao to show up. Just as he was taking another glance at his watch, Misao bounced over.

            "Hey Himura. Are you cold or something?" She peered real intently at his face. "Or are you awaiting the arrival of the mysterious Kaoru?"

            Kenshin's face glowed a slight pink. "No, I was just waiting for you and Kaoru so we could go to first period together like she requested." 

            "Yeah, sure, Himura. If that's what you say. Never mind it now, here comes Aoshi-sama. Here Aoshi-sama!!" Misao called out to Aoshi and waved her arms. "Oh look Kaoru-chan is with him. Do you think they are a couple?" Kenshin looked as if he was asking himself the same question. Then Misao shouted out, "Kaoru-chan! Over here!"

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I heard Misao call me and Aoshi over. Next to her stood Kenshin, looking frazzled. Aoshi and I made our way over to them.

            "Good morning." Was the response our arrival got from Kenshin and Misao.

            I smiled. "Good morning to you both. We're lucky to be here on time. I almost made us late." I tried to laugh at the comment, but wound up looking at the ground, ashamed of my tardiness.

            "Awww, Kaoru-chan, you're so lucky to have Aoshi-sama protect you on your way to school. Not that you need it," Misao quickly covered it up, but made a blunder with her next comment, "but it must be nice to see your boyfriend first thing in the morning, seeing as he walked you to school." She looked at me and Aoshi as we exchanged glances. I told him on the way to school that my new friends were going to learn the truth and he merely shrugged.

            "Misao, I'm really glad you brought it up. I don't have a boyfriend." 'Wow that felt good. Note to self: tell the truth all the time.' "The reason Aoshi brings me to school is because we live in the same house-"

            "YOU'RE MARRIED!?!?!"

            "NO! He's my brother!" I smacked myself in the forehead. Then I smacked Aoshi in the back of the head. All the while Kenshin and Misao stared at us wide eyed and mouths hanging open.

            "Oww. What was that for?"Aoshi asked as he rubbed the spot I hit. 

            "See where your half-truths have gotten us? She," I jerked my thumb in Misao's direction, "thinks we're married. Maybe it would be better if we told everyone." 

            Kenshin closed his mouth and cleared his throat while Aoshi looked at me imploringly and Misao still had her mouth wide open. "WHAT?!" Aoshi and I snapped together as we turned our attention to him.

            "I just want to get it clear." He held his hands up in front of him as if afraid of us. "You two are not a couple?" Misao looked at him, as if wondering where he found the courage and clarity for such a question.

            Aoshi nodded in an agreement, but I spoke. "Oh, but we are… a couple of nuts. In actuality this idiot, also know as Aoshi Shinomori, is my brother. See, yesterday…" told them the story, how we met Sano, then Megumi. "So do you guys still want to be friends?" I asked timidly, eyes down cast, fearful of rejection.

            Misao jumped up and clasped my hands in hers. "Kaoru-chan, I would be honored to be your friend." Then she uncharacteristically bowed. Kenshin followed suit.

            "As would I Kaoru-san." I smiled at them and would've given them both hugs, but the warning bell rang and we had to rush to get to class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            In homeroom we got to switch seats. I decided to sit next to Misao and Kenshin, but when I got to the seat next to Misao, Sagara somehow got seated next to me on my right and Kenshin to the right of him. "Why don't you go sit somewhere else?" I inquired in my 'polite voice.' 

            "Why don't you? I was here first." He answered back.

            "Why don't you switch with Kenshin? You'd still be able to sit next to him, but that way you'd be separated from me and wouldn't annoy me as much." I turned away from him as haughtily as I could and crossed my arms over my chest.

            "If I annoy you that much 'jou-chan I think I'll stay right here. Besides what are you going to do, get your boyfriend, the ice man to come and save you?" He laughed at me and my temper rose."

            Kenshin leaned over. "Sano stop right now. Kaoru-san, don't let it get to you." 

            Sano looked upset as his face turned red. The loud whispering had gotten the attention of our teacher. 

            "Kamiya, please leave my classroom." (I had become his target since my mouth had be opened as I was about to comment to Kenshin about Sano's face.) Everyone looked at him, as if startled that he would send me, the new girl and Aoshi's 'girlfriend' out of the room. You could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He began to back peddle. "I mean…uh… will you please leave and visit room 403 while I give this class a pop quiz on the last two chapters they were supposed to read?" The poor man looked satisfied with his answer. As the class began to groan and moan I took my leave.

            "Hai, room 403." So I began the search for the room I knew Aoshi was in.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I found the room with little difficulty and knocked on the door. Through the distorted glass I could see a figure make its way over to open the door. The young man from yesterday's kendo practice stood in front of me. 

            "Hello, Kamiya-san, was it?" Unconsciously I nodded my head and my eyes searched his feet for the sandals he had been wearing when I first saw him.

            "You are…?" I trailed of questioningly waiting for him to introduce himself. 

            "Soujuro Seta. What can I help you with?" 

            "Well my teacher decided to give a pop quiz and told me to visit here. Where is your teacher?"

            Seta-san smiled an endless smile and responded. "This class is peer taught. Here, come in and join us." As he led me into the room it seemed as if everyone's eyes were pulled to me magnetically. Then the cat-calls and jests began.

            "Oh look its Aoshi-sama's little girlfriend come to visit him."

            "Man, she is hott!"

            "That girl is going to wish she didn't go to school here."

            "Look at her legs."

            "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Miss Priss. What are you doing here? Didn't I warn you about hanging around cute boys?" The infamous Megumi prowled over and almost scared me out of my wits. I said almost.

            "Well if it isn't Miss Clown-make-up. Do they give you a special discount on that lipstick since you're with the circus?" I didn't feel like controlling my temper and something about this girl rubbed me the wrong way. Everyone else stood or remained seated, frozen, with a look of pure shock on their faces. It seemed Megumi was the first to recover.

            "Why you little…" She made as if to leap at me, but Aoshi jumped in the middle, Shikijou and Hannya joined in on either side of him.

            "Aoshi let me deal with it…" My statement fell upon deaf ears. Aoshi wasn't paying any attention to me.

            "Takani, don't, I repeat, don't ever try to attack my sister. If you ever go anywhere near her again, you'll be gone from my or her presence before you can unleash your claws."  Shikijou and Hannya escorted her to her seat. I stood staring at Aoshi.

            Seta-san still smiled, "well it seems that excitement follows you every where Kamiya-san. Class, I think it would be best if we discussed what just happened."

            Aoshi shook his head. "No, Seta-san. After what happened there's nothing to talk about. Kaoru is my sister," To the class, "I never said she wasn't or that she was my girlfriend. And Takani is a conniving, pathetic woman. Come Kaoru, you're going home." I stood stock still, my rigid-ness would alone show how related I was to Aoshi. As I made no move to follow him, he walked over and scooped me up in his arms. After we left his class and school grounds I turned into him and cried.


	5. Repeating the past The Past

Chapter 5- Repeating the past. The past.           

_"Kao-chan, why are you crying?" A small Aoshi wandered over to his little sister, concern clearly apparent on his face._

_            Sobbing the little girl rubbed at her face with dirty hands. "Nothing, I'm not crying, I just… I just got something in my eye that's all."_

_            Aoshi laughed, "Come on silly, let's go get it out of your eye and then there will be no more tears." He helped her up and saw the truth. Little Kaoru had scrapped her knee, but she was a big girl and could handle it. _

*End flashback*

            I pulled away from Aoshi and tried to wipe my tears away. "I wasn't really crying I hope you know. The wind just got to me."

            "Kao-chan." I looked up at his stern tone. "I know you, you can cry. No one is judging you." He sighed and looked away. "I'm sorry I'm such a lousy older brother, I never took any lessons."

            I smiled, and then laughed, "Oh Aoshi, I'm glad. Let's go back to school and face the music. It seems that our family flair for theatrics hasn't left us."

            We turned to walk back to the school when to our surprise Misao, Kenshin, and Sano came running up to us.

            "Hey are you guys okay?" Misao asked as she looked at us with wonder. No doubt we were now the center of gossip at school. "Kaoru-sama, is it true that you called Megumi a clown?"

            "Yes and what's with the Kaoru-_sama_? Just call me Kaoru, or Kaoru-chan if you're really daring. That goes for all of you, even you Sagara-san. I want to start over. No more drama! It's too exhausting." I pretended to faint and Kenshin caught me, my face turned beet red. "Th..Thank you. I was just playing." Aoshi silently removed me from Kenshin's arms and glared at him. Sano hooted.

            "Whoa, 'jou-chan, does trouble have a way of finding you or what?! By the way the name's Sano." He puffed out his chest and held his head up high, as if striking a pose.

            "You know, like that you look like a rooster." Around me everyone started to laugh, "No offense meant."

            Sano turned red, but winked at me, "No prob, 'jou-chan, just these guys don't appreciate my style. Now come on, we got to get back before any teacher notices that we're AWOL." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So a month has passed and we're getting ready for summer break. We've all become a big group of friends, Shikijo and Hannya preferred to stay on the outside, but even Soujuro would join us once and a while. Slowly we became inseparable. 

            "Kaoru-chan what are you planning to do over the break? Are you going to go to the beach, or are you going to go back to Tokyo? What about seeing the sights in China? Or we could even fly to the states, what a trip that would be." Misao happily chattered away while we were all gathered outside for lunch.

            I paused, pretending to think, with my chopsticks poised at my mouth for added effect. "Well my cousin Yahiko is coming to visit so I was thinking about training him in my family's kendo skills."

            "That would be interesting to watch. We'd finally be able to figure the manner in which Kaoru-san was able to best Shinomori-san in that spar they had Kaoru's first day." 

            "Kenshin, do you realize how out dated you sound? Besides, don't you guys have any better plans they to hang out with little ol' me all summer?" I faked a demure attitude as best I could. Sano just laughed at me.

            "You keep it up there K-chan and you'll find yourself with three house guests that won't leave, we'll become leeches." 

            "As if Rooster head, only you would be able to fit that description." 

            "She's got a point Sagara, there's no way I'd let you leech of my family. Besides, I don't think you all understand what Kaoru means when she says she's planning to train our cousin."

            "What he means is there will be a lot of work involved. Practically no time for fun, only practice, that is, unless you're willing to help." I winked at Sano. "My cousin is going to be fighting, training, and _cleaning the entire time. But I suppose if you wanted you could help with the chores like cleaning the dojo, or doing the laundry." Everyone joined me to laugh at the scared look on Sano's face, except for Kenshin who said,   _

            "I like doing the laundry. I'd be willing to help." We all looked at him.

            "My sister was joking Himura, none of you will be spending all your time at my house." Kenshin blushed and nodded.

            "Geez Aoshi-sama you sure can be blunt. Anyways everyone, our cousin is a gigantic brat; he calls everyone names and has no respect for anything except for food and our father. Although we will have one week before he arrives to do just about anything we'd want." 

            "Kaoru-chan why don't we go and sing Karaoke? Or we could go to a club and dance the night away, maybe even meet a couple of cute-" My hand mysteriously found its way over Misao's mouth.

            "That's quiet all right Misao; just don't forget the company we're in. Aoshi what would you say if I wanted to go to a karaoke bar?" I looked at my over protective brother with the most innocent look I could muster.

            "I think I would say no." He paused in thought as if to reconsider. I grew hopeful. "Or maybe never." My bubble popped.  If it came to extremes I think I would have to say over my dead body, you Kamiya Hana Kaoru will not be going to any karaoke bar."

            The boys laughed while I looked at Misao and gave her a knowing glance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your name should be changed to Azami* then everyone would be given a fair warning." Aoshi looked at us with a grim line where a smile should be. As you might have guessed, I got my way and all of us had wound up at Browder, a karaoke bar owned by a quaint young couple.

            I was excited. School was on break and everything was going my way. Everyone was singing, even those who couldn't. Misao and I had gone all out for this affair. I'll rewind quickly and recap from there. 

            Earlier in the day Misao and I burst in to my house through the front door and plopped down onto the couch. 

            "Wow. That was tiring. *Yawn* I think we might need a little down time before we head out tonight."

            "No way Kaoru-chan, we need to get rolling. We only have about three hours left to get ready. We need to do hair, clothes, nails, and make-up. All that takes time, which means we need to get started now." With that Misao grabbed my arm and led me upstairs, completely missing Aoshi as he entered the living room from the kitchen.

~*~*~*~*~

            Somehow Misao and I got ready within two hours. The outcome was interesting. The door bell rang and from below I heard Aoshi as he greeted Kenshin, Sano, and Soujuro.

            "Kao-chan, come down already. We want to go now." Aoshi was upset, but I think that secretly he wanted to go too.

            "Coming." Misao and I walked down the stairs and I got to see three men with their mouths wide open. Then when Shikijou and Hannya walked through the front door it made the count five men.

            Misao was wearing light blue jeans with a slight tint of shimmer, a dark blue kimono style top, with a dark denim jacket. Her hair was still braided but put up in a bun on the crown of her head. I was wearing a dark coral color sweater, and pair of light blue khakis. My hair was down and somewhat wavy thanks to Misao. 

            "Well, what do you know. Busu you actually look like a girl," everyone's attention was turned to the door as my obnoxious cousin Yahiko stood with a big bag in his hand and a pack strapped to his back in its frame and insulted me.

            "Hey kid, what do you know. 'Jou-chan is pretty cute. Lay off before I have to pound some manners in to your head." Sano stood there having recovered from the pre-mentioned shock, and shook his fist at Yahiko. I was angry at Yahiko, but the indirect compliment from Sano made me blush. Aoshi noticed and frowned. 

            "Whatever Rooster-head. Hey Aoshi, what's happening? Where you guys going? I'm hungry," Yahiko dropped his stuff and sat down on the couch. Aoshi absently ran his hand through his hair.

            "Everyone this is our cousin Yahiko. Yahiko these are some of Kaoru and my friends, of course you know Shikijou and Hannya. There's food in the refrigerator. We're going out tonight."

            "We weren't expecting you until Saturday, what happened?" I looked at Yahiko and for the first time noticed how he looked. His eyes were blood shot red, as if he had been crying and his clothes looked dirty. "Hey, guys let's do this tomorrow or something." 

            Groans of refusal met my ears, but I was only concerned with Yahiko. "Kaoru-chan, why can't we just leave the brat on his own for a little while?"

            "For once I agree with the weasel. Come on 'Jou-chan let's get a groove on."

            "Maa, maa, everyone. Let us go home tonight and we'll try again tomorrow. Good-night Aoshi-san, Kaoru-san. It was a pleasure to meet you Yahiko-san." Kenshin bowed his head and motioned to Sano and Misao.

            I made my way over to Yahiko and sat down next to him. Then I grabbed him into a big hug. What surprised me was that he began to hug me back and he started to cry as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Everyone left as soon as they heard the kid in my arms begin to cry. Aoshi went to the kitchen to make Yahiko a snack and some tea for the three of us.

            "Yahiko-chan, you wanna talk to me?" I had done my best to try and soothe the poor little guy. I held him in my arms and stroked his spiky hair, murmuring thoughts and words of comfort.

            "Yeah, *sob* don't call me *hiccup* chan." He sat up and roughly rubbed at his eyes in order to hide evidence of any tears. I laughed. "What are you laughing at Busu?"

            "You, me. I don't know. You remind me so much of myself. So kiddo, where's auntie? Why didn't she drop you off and come in for some tea. I hope that she knows that at least Aoshi can cook to a certain degree." I frowned as silent tears began to work their way down Yahiko's face. Then the telephone rang.

A/N: Sorry I didn't want to make it a cliff hanger, but I'm pretty sure all you smarties out there can quickly surmise what's happened.

* Azami means "thistle flower" which, according to The New Age Baby Name Book stands for defiance and surliness. I thought that that would fit Kaoru's character when making her brother do anything she wanted.


End file.
